Deep in the Shadows
by Tannash
Summary: Logan breaks a new mutant out of jail. LoganOC. Summary sucks.


Deep in the Shadows - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any other affiliated characters. If I did I would be living in a huge mansion with many servants doing my bidding, not a dingy little room living off pasta. Rayne, however, is mine and if anyone tries to steal her she will rip them apart, OK?!  
  
Rayne heard a noise behind her and swiftly turned round. She was not in the best of positions here. She was currently stood over the dead body of some guy her boss wanted taken-out and things did not look good. 'Shit. Cops. Just what I need. And here I thought this was going to be an easy job.'  
  
"Don't move mutie freak. You're gonna have to come with us. You're under arrest for murder."  
  
"Fuck you!" Rayne's emotional outburst only resulted in a sharp blow to the temple, which sent her sprawling on the floor. She looked up to find more than a dozen police stood over her brandishing batons. "Great, what a perfect fucking night." Her eyes burned crimson as she tried to transform and slip into the shadows, however, before she could, the men surged forward as one and began beating her. One blow to her head left her stunned and unable to move. She took several hits and kicks to her midsection until she heard several of her ribs snap. She lay on the ground, feeling each blow to her face, chest, arms and legs until she eventually succumbed to the darkness threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Logan walked into the grimy police station. His cowboy hat pulled low over his features. He looked up when an overweight guy in a uniform that barely fit sauntered over to him.  
  
"Can I help you." the cop smirked, ".Sir?!"  
  
"Yeah, actually you can. I'm looking for Rayne Darkwolfe. I got permission to see her."  
  
"Yeah sure. Dave, take this guy to see the mutie in cell 4."  
  
Logan almost growled at the use of the word 'mutie', but stopped when he saw an equally overweight cop step towards him. 'Damn these guys have to lay off the donuts.' Logan followed 'Dave' into the back of the station, to where the cells were. The cells were basically just small cages, with nothing but a toilet and a mattress. They eventually reached cell 4 and Dave turned to Logan.  
  
"Watch out for her, she's a weird one." Logan didn't answer as Dave unlocked the cage door. However he did hear Dave mutter as he locked the door after Logan stepped in, "Then again, I think you suit each other."  
  
Logan studied the girl huddled on the mattress carefully. She was beaten and bruised and her face was covered in blood. Her short black hair was messy and tinged with red from her blood. The black clothes she was wearing were torn in various places and Logan could see large bruises and cuts underneath. He could see matching tattoos of flames circling wrists visible underneath the metal handcuffs she had on. Most striking was her eyes though, a beautiful crimson colour which looked like the very fires of hell burned behind them. She slowly got up, favouring her left side, and looked straight at him. "Rayne?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Relax kid. I'm here to get you out."  
  
"Oh really? And how do you propose on doing that cowboy?"  
  
Logan immediately liked this girl. She had a no-nonsense attitude about her that he related to.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, the cops round here really don't like me." Rayne gestured to her injuries and began pacing the cage.  
  
Logan noticed the wild fury in her eyes when she mentioned the police and began stalking up and down the length of the cell, like a caged animal. He also spotted pointed incisors, like fangs, when she spoke. 'Chuck was right. She's a lot like me. One-eye'll be thrilled.' Logan popped his claws and easily sliced through the bars of the cell. "I'm Logan. Shall we get out of here now, or have you made yourself comfortable."  
  
"Nice claws. Very useful. Are you going to slice up the cops with them as well?"  
  
"Nope. Those slobs won't bother us. You coming or what?"  
  
Rayne still felt apprehensive when she stepped out her cell and prepared herself for any threat. Logan led her into the main section of the station where the officers were still stuffing themselves on donuts. Rayne's jaw dropped as not one of them noticed the pair walking to the door. It dropped even further when one the officers stood by the door watching them stood aside to let them pass and even handed Rayne her black leather trenchcoat. "Have a nice day, sir, madam."  
  
Only when they were safe outside did Rayne close her mouth. Only to open it again a few seconds later as she turned to Logan. "How the fuck did you do that?!"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"I did. Hello Rayne."  
  
Rayne turned at the sound of a new voice and found a bald middle aged guy in a wheelchair being pushed by a boy-scout lookalike in weird shades. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"That's what I said." Logan grinned.  
  
"Oh great. Another Wolverine. Just what we need," said boy-scout.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school for the gifted, mutants, like yourself. This is Scott, also known as Cyclops," he gestured to the boy- scout, "and you've met Logan, also known as Wolverine. I'd like you to come with us."  
  
"No offense Xavier, I really appreciate breaking me out and everything, but I don't think I'd really fit in at a school."  
  
"Neither does Logan."  
  
"Watch it One-eye."  
  
"It is not just a school Rayne. We provide a safe haven for mutants to learn more about their powers and how to use them. We can help you Rayne. Right now you're in a lot of trouble. You'll be safe with us."  
  
Rayne considered his offer and carefully thought about her various options. Xavier's definitely did seem the best option, but one thing was still puzzling her. "Ok. I'll go with you. Just tell me one thing. How did you do that thing with the cops?"  
  
"I'm a telepath. I can read people's minds, and can effectively manipulate them." Xavier noticed that Rayne got very uncomfortable when he said he could read minds.  
  
"How about you, Scott right? What's your 'gift'? Being able to tie a slip knot, build a proper campfire?!" Logan snorted loudly behind her while Scott brought his hand to his glasses. Before Rayne could react a burst of red energy hit the ground just in front her boots. She yelped in shock and glared at Scott.  
  
"Scott's ability is to shoot optic blasts of energy. Logan has an advanced healing ability, heightened senses, and claws and a skeleton made of adamantium." With that Xavier turned and wheeled towards large black van.  
  
Rayne stepped towards Scott and held out her hand. "I'm sorry. That was below the belt. This is just a bit weird, you know?" She smiled in apology and was glad when Scott took her hand.  
  
"I understand. It's probably been a hard day for you. We should get back to the institute now and get your injuries checked out." Scott turned and followed Xavier to the van.  
  
Rayne put on her leather coat and started walking towards the van with Logan next to her. "So, heightened senses huh. I guess you're part animal as well then." She looked at Logan and grinned, licking her fangs. Logan grinned back, showing his own fangs and seeing the animal hidden behind the fire in her eyes. They got in the van together and sat in the back with Xavier in the passenger seat and Scott driving.  
  
The drive was long and largely silent. Eventually the van pulled up outside a huge Victorian mansion with extensive grounds. Scott switched off the engine and turned round in his seat.  
  
"Welcome to the Institute Rayne." 


End file.
